23 Days of Yumikuri
by vampoof94
Summary: 23 days of Halloween...yumikuri style! Ymir x Krista I chose 23 different themes/prompts to write about everyday leading up to Halloween. Looks like I won't write all 31. I just lost the motivation to write Yumikuri...sorry. I plan on making a xmas story though :)
1. Ghost Story

**AN: Okay so I think this will be the only AN, but I just wanted to say that most of these will probably be really short. I'll try to make them longer, but I usually don't write everyday. I love Yumikuri and Halloween so here we go! XD Hope you guys enjoy these 31 themes/prompts!**

…**...**

**Ghost Story**

Krista sat down on the couch waiting for Ymir to sit down. The taller girl was in the middle of making some hot coco for the two to enjoy while they sat in front of the fire. Krista hummed softly until Ymir plopped down right beside her. Krista took her mug and took a sip.

"This is delicious Ymir!" Krista took another sip and allowed the sweet drink to warm her up inside. Ymir mumbled a thanks and took a sip of her own. They watched the fire eat away at the wood. Krista snuggled up to Ymir and the brunette blushed at the contact. Krista let out a content sigh. "You know Ymir, it's almost Halloween."

"Yeah."

"We should tell ghost stories!" Krista said enthusiastically. Ymir looked at Krista.

"You get scared."

"Do not!"

"What about last time short stuff?"

Krista huffed. "Stop calling me short and I'm not going to be scared!"

"All right. We can tell ghost stories if you really want to." Ymir said with a slight smirk. Krista clapped her hands happily and sat up.

"I'll go first!"

"Whatever."

"Okay...let's see. Oh I know one! There once was an old abandoned house that no one would go near. One night a couple of kids decided it would be funny to break into it and stay the night. One of the boys opened the door and gave the signal that meant all clear. They started to explore the house and somehow got separated. One of the ran up the stairs and started checking all of the rooms. When he walked into one, a hand grabbed him from behind. The kid tried to scream, but another hand silenced him. The other two boys were still downstairs waiting for their friend. They tried calling out his name, but got nothing in return. One of the boys screamed and pointed at the staircase. They could hear a thumping noise and something was rolling down the stairs. They just thought it was a prank from their friend. The thing rolling down the stairs finally came to a rest at their feet and they screamed in fear. There lying at their feet was the head of their friend. The two boys were screaming as they ran out of the old house. The end." Krista finished and let out a deep breath. Ymir was trying to hide her grin.

"That's some story."

"Scary right?"

"Suuuure."

"You're mean."

"I'll tell you a scary story."

"Fine then." Krista crossed her arms and listened to Ymir tell her story.

"It was a cold winter night when a young man left the bar to walk home. He had to take a path through the graveyard in Sleepy Hollow. He had heard all of the stories about a man with no head rising out of the ground. Everyone called him the headless horseman. He had died in war when a solider cut his head off. The man was nervous about crossing through the graveyard because of the stories. On this night, the moon was not shining and the only light was from his small lantern that he carried in front of him. Now as he was walking, he caught sight of a light rising from the ground. The light was followed by a pure black horse with a headless rider." Ymir paused to take a sip of hot coco and to see how Krista was doing. The blonde was watching her intently. Ymir grinned.

"The man could only watch in horror as the headless horseman came towards him. His feet refused to move. He dropped the lantern and screamed as the headless rider lifted his ax into the air. With one sweep of his arm, the rider had cut off the young man's head. It dropped to the ground with a loud thud. To this day, no one has seen the headless horseman and lived." Ymir crossed her arms as she finished and sat back with a grin. She glanced at Krista and saw that she was hiding under the blanket.

"I said you would get scared."

"Shut up Ymir."

"Aww my little Krista scared?" Ymir teased. Krista poked her head out.

"Be quiet."

"Okay. I'll leave then and maybe I'll cross the graveyard."

"No Ymir!" Krista flung herself into Ymir's arms. "Stay with me...I'm scared."

"Told you so." Ymir got up to put the fire out and to put the dishes into the sink. Krista was waiting for her right by the couch. Ymir grabbed her hand and walked them up to Krista's room. "Maybe I should be the headless horseman for Halloween." She got a headbutt from Krista in response.


	2. Carving Pumpkins

**Carving Pumpkins**

"Do we HAVE to do this?" Ymir whined as Krista dragged her to the kitchen table. Krista had gone out to buy a couple pumpkins for them to carve. Ymir was against the idea, but Krista was so excited. Ymir sighed. Krista always got excited for holidays. The tall brunette stood in front of a big orange pumpkin. Krista handed her a knife.

"Yes we HAVE to do this and here. You get to carve that one." Krista took her own knife and got to work on her own pumpkin. Ymir stared at hers and tried to think of what to do. She stood there just staring at it for at least ten minutes. Krista was already cutting the pumpkin open and taking all the seeds and stuff out. She was smiling and dropping all the gooey stuff into a bag. Ymir turned back to looking at her pumpkin. About ten minutes later, Krista glanced at Ymir and saw the look of concentration on her face. She smiled. "Having trouble thinking of an idea Ymir?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm making a cute pumpkin!" Krista turned her pumpkin around to show Ymir.

"Is that supposed to be a cat?"

"It's a puppy!" Krista's smile faltered.

"Oh...well it's...cute." Ymir tried to cheer Krista up again. She took her knife and helped make it look more like a puppy. It still didn't look right, but it was...better. Ymir put the knife down and let Krista look at her work.

"Was it that bad?" Krista asked as she poked at the pumpkin. Ymir rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not really."

"You suck at lying."

"Sorry."

"Need help on your pumpkin?"

Ymir shook her head and a grin spread on her face. "I know what I'm going to do." She cut the top of the pumpkin open and started pulling all the stuff out. She dropped a lot of it on the floor and cussed. "This shit is so damn annoying!"

"Ymir...you're getting it everywhere." Krista said as Ymir dropped some more on the table. Krista went and started helping Ymir clean the pumpkin out. Once everything was cleaned up, Ymir shooed Krista out of the kitchen so she could work. The blonde smiled and went to lay down onto the couch.

'_I wonder what Ymir is doing..._' Krista closed her eyes and drifted off for a quick nap. Ymir was carving her pumpkin with a smile on her face. She knew how to cheer Krista up from her comment earlier. She cut out the last piece and put her knife down. She went to get a candle from one of the cabinets and set it in the pumpkin. After that, she carried both Krista's and her pumpkin outside so everyone could see them. They both had candles in them making them shine bright. Ymir called for Krista to join her outside. She could hear the little shuffles of Krista sleepily making her way outside. Ymir hid behind the door. Krista walked outside and saw the pumpkins. She covered her mouth and Ymir grabbed her from behind. Krista turned her head to kiss Ymir passionately. The brunette lifted the small girl off her feet and returned the kiss with joy. When they pulled apart, Krista turned her attention back to the pumpkins. She smiled.

"I love it Ymir."

"As much as you love me?"

"Close...but not quite." Krista kissed Ymir again. The words on Ymir's pumpkin shone on the ground. It made Krista's heart leap.

'_I love you Krista – Ymir_'


	3. Scary Monster

**Scary Monster**

Krista crept through her home silently cleaning things up. She had been getting ready for Halloween and things got messy. She sighed as she moved into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Krista was anxious and wanted to crawl into her warm bed. She had just watched a scary movie and now regretted it.

'_I never do well with horror films._' Krista thought to herself. Whenever she heard a noise, she would jump. She worked hard to finish the dishes and frantically ran to get to her bed. When she entered her room, she flung herself onto her bed and quickly took her pants and shirt off. '_Great...I either sleep half naked or get up and grab a shirt..._' Krista looked at her dresser and then at her bedroom door. She heard a noise and dove under the covers. She shivered at the thought of a monster coming for her. Krista poked her head out and paled. '_I didn't leave the window open..._' She jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt. She wouldn't let whatever creature that broke in see her naked. Krista shut the window and slowly went to look under her bed. She ducked down and saw that there was nothing under there. She sighed and rose to her feet. She heard another noise. It was coming from her closet. Tap. Tap. Tap. Krista was shaking and felt really glad that she had used the bathroom earlier. She walked over to the closet and reached a hand out. Krista opened the door and screamed when something jumped on her.

"Don't eat me!" Krista was crying and hiding her face. She felt hot breath on her neck and trembled. She felt lips press against her neck and then her monster whispered to her.

"You're too small to eat."

"Dammit Ymir!" Krista looked up to see Ymir smirking on top of her.

"I had to! That was perfect!" She started laughing and Krista rolled over making Ymir crash to the ground. Krista wiped her tears away and glared at Ymir.

"I hate you." Krista turned and jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Ymir sighed and stood up. She walked over to Krista's bed and crawled on top of her.

"Sorry." She kissed the back of Krista's neck and waited for some kind of reply. Krista stayed motionless.

"Don't ever do it again."

"I won't."

"Close the window."

"Fine." Ymir got up and shut the window and then proceeded to shut the bedroom door. When she finished, she went and laid beside Krista and pulled her close. Krista silently turned over and buried her face in Ymir's shirt. The brunette kissed her head.

"If you ever do it again, I'll never speak to you again."

"I said I won't. I just thought it would be funny."

"I just watched a stupid horror movie and freaked out. You're lucky I didn't have a knife."

"I guess so...so we good?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Krista lifted her head and Ymir kissed her. It was just a quick one and Krista smiled. Ymir leaned her forehead against Krista's.

"I'm your only big and scary monster."

"My one and only." Krista held Ymir close and slept well that night. Her monster would protect her.


	4. Raking Leaves

**Raking Leaves**

Ymir lounged against a tree and closed her eyes. She did not want to rake the yard today or any day for the matter.

"Ymir! Help me rake!"

"It's pointless. More leaves will just fall." Ymir said while staring at her little blonde companion. Krista sighed.

"Help me now Ymir. The faster we get this done, the faster you get to sleep."

"Now I didn't say I wanted to 'sleep'. I said I was going to take you to bed."

"Ymir..."

"Whatever. I'll help you, but it's only for my own sake."

"You won't get anything with that attitude." Krista stuck her tongue out at Ymir and continued raking. Ymir glared at her, but went to rake some leaves. They split up the yard in hopes of getting done faster. Ymir actually worked quicker than Krista. The small blonde was about halfway done raking when Ymir dropped her rake and sat by the tree.

"You're slow pipsqueak."

"Shut up..." Krista turned to ignore her when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. She yelped. "Ymir!"

"I'm bored."

"Then go find something to do." Krista tried to wiggle out of Ymir's grip to no avail.

"But I want to do you." Ymir said teasingly. Krista blushed.

"Ymir..."

"Let's ditch this stupid work."

"N-no...I'm almost done..." Krista stared at the ground. Ymir grinned as another idea came to her. She turned and tossed Krista into the pile of leaves. Krista landed face first into the pile and Ymir busted out laughing. Krista jumped up and glared at Ymir. "Ymir!" Krista stood up and kicked Ymir off her feet. The taller girl lost her balance and crashed down right beside Krista.

"What the hell!?" Ymir jumped on top of Krista and the blonde stopped her laughing to look at Ymir.

"Sweet sweet revenge."

"You're going to get it." Ymir and Krista started to wrestle in the pile of leaves. All their hard work was ruined when Ymir jumped up and sent leaves flying. Krista tried to run away, but Ymir was just too fast for her. She was pinned down and caught in a very rough kiss. She moaned into Ymir's mouth and the brunette started to unbutton Krista's shirt.

"Not out here Ymir."

"I win." Ymir lifted Krista and started kissing her again. They slowly made their way back into the house without breaking the fierce kiss. Krista had her hands tangled in Ymir's hair before taking the hair clip out. She broke the kiss and stared into Ymir's eyes.

"You may have won, but guess who gets to finish raking tomorrow." She smirked and started kissing Ymir again. Ymir groaned, but continued her journey up to their bedroom. She could see that this was a win-win situation...mainly for her devious girlfriend.


	5. Black Cat

**Black Cat**

Ymir watched Krista as she worked on doing her homework. Krista kept stealing glances at Ymir and sighed when she caught her staring, which was every time. Ymir got up and pulled Krista out the door.

"Ymir! I'm not done yet!"

"Let's go for a walk. You have been working for two hours." Ymir let go of Krista and the blonde walked beside the taller girl. She started to hum softly as she took in the beautiful fall weather. She could see other people getting ready for Halloween. Kids were running around pretending to be things of their imaginations. Ymir looked at Krista and smiled. She loved seeing her with that innocent smile. Krista came to a stop suddenly and Ymir tried to figure out why. "Why did you stop?"

"Cat..." Krista took a step backwards and Ymir sighed. She saw a black cat sitting in the alley.

"It's just a cat. You love cats."

"But it's a black cat Ymir. We'll have bad luck if it crosses our path."

"That's just a stupid myth." Ymir said while watching the cat. She knew that Krista took those very seriously at times. It was another thing that annoyed her, but she could not hate the cute blonde for it.

"Is not." Krista turned around and started to walk away, but Ymir grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Let's keep going. It's just a cat." Ymir started walking again and passed the cat. Krista stayed put. Ymir turned her head to look back at Krista and had a smug look on her face. "See noth..." Ymir yelped as a flower pot came crashing down and almost hit her head. She saw that Krista was going to say something, so she sent her a glare that screamed shut up. Krista sighed and watched Ymir start walking again. She was looking all around to see if anything else was going to try and kill her. When she was looking up, Ymir failed to miss a ladder that was in front of her. She crashed into it and Krista came running to her.

"Ymir!"

"Damn it..." Ymir rubbed her head and let Krista help her stand.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I just crashed into a fucking ladder!" She pushed away from Krista and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"I told you so." Krista said as she grabbed onto Ymir's arm. The brunette looked at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"Black cats are dangerous Ymir."

Ymir glared at the cat as she and Krista walked past it. "Stupid cat."


	6. Dressing Up

**Dressing Up**

"Ymir! Could you help me find my pants?" Krista yelled as she frantically looked around their room. Ymir sat downstairs ignoring Krista. She grinned and sat on Krista's pants. The blonde had accepted a stupid Halloween party invitation. Ymir was totally against the idea. Who wanted to dress up and party? They annoyed her, but Krista was forcing her to go, so Ymir decided to find ways to shorten the time they had to be there. Krista yelled at her again, but this time came running down the stairs in just her underwear. She had a hand covering her breasts and Ymir smirked.

"Sorry. Didn't hear you." Ymir said smugly. Krista puffed her cheeks out and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"You heard me. Now give me my pants."

"Fight me for them."

"Ymir. We're going to be late."

"Let's just skip the stupid party."

"No. I said we were going, so get over it." Krista reached for her pants, and Ymir grabbed her. She yelped and tried to get loose. "Ymir please..." Krista's face was red from her embarrassment of being practically nude on her girlfriend's lap.

"I don't know...I like this." Ymir pulled Krista closer so she could kiss her neck.

"We need to leave."

"You want to leave naked?" Ymir asked sarcastically. Krista blushed even redder and grabbed her pants. Ymir let her go and watched as she ran up the stairs.

"Get dressed Ymir! You're coming with me. Reiner will be there." At the mention of Reiner, Ymir shot up out of her seat and ran up the stairs.

"Krista..."

"Help me put this corset on please." Krista turned around and Ymir sighed. She gave up her fight and helped Krista get dressed. The blonde grinned and pointed to some clothes. "Get dressed Captain."

"Of all things...we have to be pirates." Ymir got undressed and grabbed her clothes. Krista went into the bathroom to make sure her outfit was all set. When she walked out a few minutes later, she nearly fainted. Ymir stood before her all dressed. She was wearing a cut up shirt that exposed most of her abdomen and tight black pants. She was finishing putting her boots on. Krista was snapped out of her daze when Ymir poked her cheek. "Drooling over me again?" Ymir teased. Krista blushed.

"N-no..."

"We could skip that party and sail the seven seas."

"Ymir!"

"Come on. This Captain wants her booty."

"Stop..."

"You wanted us to be pirates right?"

"Yeah."

"What was that?" Ymir asked with a smirk. Krista sighed.

"Aye sir."

"That's the spirit!"

"You're going to make my life hell tonight aren't you Ymir?"

"Why would I do that to my very sexy looking girlfriend?" Ymir said as she traced a finger over Krista's exposed shoulders. She moved her mouth to the base of Krista's neck and kissed it making Krista let out a soft moan. "Still want to go to that party?"

"W-we have t-to..." Krista managed to say between breaths. Just having Ymir so close to her and seeing so much of her skin was driving Krista over the edge.

"But we could have so much fun here...in bed." Ymir whispered in Krista's ear.

"Let's go to the party...and only then we can have some fun."

"Ah so I get a reward for going to the party?"

"Let's go." Krista grabbed Ymir's hand and led them outside. Ymir grinned.

"Marry me already Krista." She felt the blonde take a deep breath. Ymir laughed and held Krista close to her.


	7. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

Krista walked into Sasha's apartment and found the girl eating a bunch of candy. She giggled and walked over to her.

"God!" Sasha jumped out of her seat to tackle the short blonde in a tight hug. Ymir growled and approached them. Sasha saw the taller girl and immediately got off Krista. Ymir helped Krista stand up.

"Hey Sasha." Krista greeted as she dusted herself off.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Sasha grinned. "There's alcohol in the kitchen..." Sasha stopped talking as Ymir pushed pass her. Krista hid a smile behind her hand.

"Ymir is cranky. I guess she wants to drink." Krista said with a laugh. Sasha joined in and hugged the girl again before grabbing more candy.

"I should go talk to other party goers. Have fun!" Sasha ran off leaving Krista alone. She looked around and smiled. Everyone seemed so happy and it was a great feeling. She saw Reiner approaching her. He grinned and pulled her close for a hug.

"Hey Krista. I love your pirate costume."

"Hi Reiner. Thanks and I love your batman costume." Krista felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ymir glaring at Reiner.

"Hi there Ymir. I didn't think you would be here."

"Well my GIRLFRIEND said that you'd be here, so I had to come."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

"Yeah cause you're just so innocent. She's mine. Stay away." Ymir said with a tone laced with venom. Krista held Ymir's arm tight to make sure she didn't start a fight.

"I get it. I guess I'll see you around Krista. Have a good night." Reiner walked away and Krista turned to Ymir.

"Stop being so mean."

"Whatever. Here." Ymir handed a cup of beer to Krista.

"Thanks." Krista took it and took a long drink. She would need it. They went to talk to some of their friends. Compliments were handed out and someone ended up smashing Sasha's pumpkin. She was devastated until Mikasa patted her on the back. Krista laughed at everyone's antics. Ymir was tracing her finger along Krista's shoulders again making the blonde shiver. "Ymir..."

"Yeah?"

"Wait until we get home."

"But I really want your booty." Ymir said before giving Krista a hearty laugh. The blonde sighed. She was never going to be a pirate again. The party dragged on and a few hours later, and a few drinks later, Krista had endured so many of Ymir's corny pirate jokes. She got up and went into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sink. She heard someone open the door and looked up to see Ymir staring at her with a devilish grin. Krista gulped. She knew when Ymir had THAT look, nothing could stop her. Ymir reached a hand behind her and locked the bathroom door. She walked forward and placed a hand on Krista's cheek. The blonde could smell the alcohol on Ymir's breath and knew that she had one too many drinks. Krista tried to bolt for the door, but Ymir caught her and pinned her on the ground. Krista moaned as Ymir's hand found it's way down her pants. Krista knew she would not be able to resist Ymir. She gave in and kissed Ymir. The party was still going strong and they wouldn't miss the two girls. About an hour later Krista ran out of the bathroom and was quickly followed by Ymir. Krista yelled a goodbye to her friends as she made her way out. She couldn't wait any longer. She was getting Ymir to their bedroom to finish things. Inside Sasha's house, Eren came out of the bathroom holding a pair of pink lace panties. Sasha would have to give them back to Krista sometime...just not tonight. At least they knew why they were running outside so fast.


	8. No More Candy

**No More Candy**

Ymir quietly walked down the street heading for home. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she approached her house. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Krista I'm home!" Ymir yelled as she stopped to remove her shoes. She didn't get an answer and it worried her. Ymir looked in the kitchen for her short girlfriend, but came up empty. She saw something on the floor and picked it up. Upon closer inspection, Ymir saw that it was a candy wrapper. She tossed it in the trash and started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. She stopped at the door and heard a groan. Ymir opened the door and started laughing. Krista and Sasha were laying on the floor surrounded by candy wrappers. Both girls looked like they were about to puke. "Should I even ask what happened here today?" Ymir asked with amusement. Krista looked at Ymir and closed her eyes tight.

"We had too much candy."

"Why would you eat so much? You know you don't handle it well." Ymir said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sasha said I couldn't eat as much as her." Krista moaned and held her stomach. Sasha was drooling and seemed completely gone. Ymir poked her with her foot and got no response.

"I think she died. Better call her girlfriend." Ymir pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited for a few seconds before the other person answered. "Hey Mikasa. Come get your food maniac. I think she finally ate too much." Ymir tapped her foot as Mikasa spoke. "Okay. See you soon." Ymir shut the phone and dropped it on the bedside table. "Mikasa will be here in a couple minutes to get the body."

"She's not dead Ymir..." Krista said. Ymir shrugged.

"Oh well. Let's get you into bed." She walked over to Krista and lifted her up. "Can't leave you on the floor." She laid Krista down and patted her head. "Why would you even think about seeing who could eat more? Sasha could eat five horses and still be hungry."

"I don't know..we just started competing. I learned my lesson though." Krista said as she clenched her hand on her stomach again. Ymir sighed and rubbed Krista's stomach. The blonde released a breath and smiled at Ymir. "Thank you."

"No problem candy monster." Ymir laughed and kissed Krista's head as she saw the scowl on Krista's face. "Too cute...like a bunny." Ymir dodged a fist. She heard the door and stood up. "Better go get that." She walked back downstairs and opened the door.

"Where is she?" Mikasa asked with worry. It wasn't everyday her girlfriend ate too much. Ymir lead her upstairs and Mikasa sat down beside Sasha. "Sasha." She tried to shake the girl awake, and got no response. "I'll carry her to the car." She picked up the passed out girl, and headed out. Ymir helped her open the door and get her into the car. She sighed and walked back inside as Mikasa drove away. She still didn't understand why they were together. Ymir shut the door and headed back to the bedroom. Krista had her eyes closed and as Ymir sat down, she scrunched her face up. "I know you're awake Krista." The blonde opened her eyes and stared up at Ymir.

"Is Sasha okay?"

"I think she will be just fine. Mikasa can handle her."

"That's good."

"Feeling better?"

"Not really..."

"Hang on." Ymir got back up and left the room. She came back a few minutes later and handed Krista some medicine. The girl took it graciously and took a drink of water. Ymir got ready for bed and then laid down beside Krista. She put a hand on Krista's stomach and started rubbing again. She heard the girl sigh.

"Thanks Ymir."

"Mhmm." Ymir closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Krista snuggled up next to her, but made sure Ymir could still rub her stomach. Ymir opened one eye and smiled. "Hey candy monster."

"Ymir...what?"

"No more candy." She gave Krista a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep completely content.


	9. Graveyard Stroll

**Graveyard Stroll**

Ymir and Krista were walking home on the eve of Halloween. Krista was tired and just wanted to get home and sleep while Ymir was wide awake. Ymir had been playing soccer with some of their friends and was still on an adrenaline rush. Krista had stayed on the sidelines cheering for her girlfriend and secretly taking pictures. She got a few great ones that she would never let anyone else see. Ymir still had this huge grin on her face and it made Krista smile. The game certainly was an interesting one. Krista yawned and Ymir noticed it.

"Tired?"

"Kind of."

"Let's take a short cut." Ymir grabbed Krista's hand and started walking to a path Krista never went near at nighttime. She tried to stop Ymir, but to no avail. The taller girl had pulled Krista into the graveyard. The night was cold and fog made it hard to see anything right in front of you. Krista hid under Ymir's arm and made sure there were no spaces between their bodies. Ymir let out a chuckle. "Nothing is going to eat you Krista." The blonde ignored her and tried to look for an exit. The fog was too thick though.

"What about the headless horseman?"

"That was just a story and besides, it's in Sleepy Hollow. Calm down shorty." Ymir sighed and Krista loosened her grip a bit.

"Can we just get home now?"

"Hey I figured I could get you home quicker this way. You said you were tired."

"Not anymore..." Krista mumbled under her breath. Ymir ruffled the blondes hair and Krista headbutted her.

"Ow!" Ymir rubbed her head and glared at Krista. The short girl was walking ahead now. Krista huffed and left Ymir. She forgot just where she was until she ran right into a grave stone. She tumbled over it and smashed her head on another head stone.

"Ouch!" Krista yelled and held her head as she lay on the ground. She felt something warm on her skin and knew she was bleeding. She looked around and panicked. She couldn't see through the fog and she had left Ymir. Krista screamed when she heard a noise close by.

'_Wait maybe it's Ymir..._' She waited for another sound, but it never came. Instead, something furry rubbed against her leg and she let out a terrified scream. She shot up and started sprinting. She ran into many graves and every once in awhile a tree. She was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Krista!?" She could hear Ymir yelling for her, but the voice sounded like it was coming from every direction. Krista fell to her knees and started crying. She felt a presence nearby and trembled. Something grabbed her and she threw a hand back to hit it. She heard the sound of skin hitting skin and then someone yelped in pain. "Dammit Krista. Why did you hit me?"

"Ymir!" The blonde threw her arms around the taller girl and cried into her shoulder. Ymir looked at Krista in confusion and then noticed her injuries.

"Let's hurry home." Ymir picked Krista up and led them out of the graveyard. Krista had her face buried in Ymir's chest and didn't move until Ymir said they were home. "You look like you were in a fight."

"Shut up."

"Unmoving objects beat you." Ymir joked and kissed a scrape on Krista's knee. "You should have stayed with me. I would have got you out unscathed."

"Sorry."

"Just promise me that you will stay by my side next time."

"I promise." Krista stood up and held a hand to her head. She slowly walked up to their bedroom and felt Ymir's hand on her back. "Thanks Ymir"

"No problem."

"And one more thing." Krista said. Ymir tilted her head to show she was listening. "No more graveyards."


	10. Haunted Corn Maze

**Haunted Corn Maze**

"Hey Krista."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said I would get to choose a movie to watch tonight?"

"Yeah. Did you find one?"

"Not exactly. I was wondering if we could go to the haunted corn maze." Ymir turned to face Krista with a grin.

"I guess so."

"Yes! Let's get going!" Ymir shot up out of her seat and grabbed Krista's hand. Ymir drove them out to what Krista thought was the middle of nowhere. She parked the car and hopped out. Krista didn't even get a chance to open her door because Ymir was at her side immediately to open the door and push her to the line to wait. It was dark and there were a lot of people standing in line. People dressed up in scary costumes walked around and scared anyone they could. Krista felt something on her back and turned to see a man that appeared to be a robber. Krista jumped and Ymir laughed. The fun was already starting. "Scared?"

"Why did you choose this over a movie?"

"It's better than one. You get to experience the fear." Ymir said as she wrapped an arm around Krista. "And I get to have you clinging onto me."

"I won't."

"Suuure." Ymir noticed the line had moved and she moved them forward. Krista was staring at the ground and had her arms crossed.

"I won't even hold your hand."

"We'll see."

"I can be brave."

"Want to make a bet then?" Ymir smirked as Krista looked up at her.

"What do you want?"

"Ah so you do want to bet huh? Let's see...if I win you have sex with me whenever I want for a whole week." Ymir crossed her arms and waited for Krista to tell her what she wanted.

"Fine if I win...no sex for a week."

"Punishing yourself? You know you can't go a week without my great touch."

"Ymir! There are people around us."

"So now you care that people are around us?" Ymir started laughing and Krista turned red from embarrassment. They finally made it into the maze and so far everything seemed fine. Ymir had her hands in her pockets and Krista tried to act brave. The first 'monster' came around a corner and Krista ignored him. He got up in her face and laughed evilly. She just walked around him. Ymir frowned. Krista walked slightly behind Ymir and she could hear people screaming up ahead. Ymir grinned again and looked at Krista to see some fear in her eyes. They made it to an intersection and it was quiet. Krista saw something out of the corner of her eye and then heard the noise of a chainsaw revving up. She turned her head and screamed as a masked man covered in blood ran at them. Ymir doubled over with laughter and Krista knocked her over. She hit the ground with a thud. "Dammit Krista! Wait...Krista?" Ymir didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. She stood up and ignored the chainsaw guy and moved on to find Krista. She called out for her a few times until she heard a small whimper coming from the corn.

"Ymir..."

"There you are." She grabbed Krista and the blonde grabbed her hand.

"You win." Krista had her head hung and Ymir patted the girls head.

"Don't worry it will be the best week of your life." The rest of the night was spent side by side and when Krista's torture was over, Ymir drove them home and headed for bed. Krista couldn't sleep due to the fact that every time she closed her eyes she would see monsters. Ymir smirked. "I know a pretty good sleep remedy." Krista actually might enjoy losing this bet with Ymir.


	11. Scary Movie

**AN: I'm really sorry that I'm a couple days behind. I've been getting busy. I'll be moving soon so I'm going to try and write them in advance. But rest assured, they will all be up by Halloween.**

**Scary Movie**

Krista sat down in Ymir's lap and held the bowl of popcorn. Ymir started the movie and grabbed some of the popcorn. She munched on it loudly and Krista sent her a look that said be quiet. The taller girl rolled her eyes and went for more of the snack.

"So Ymir, what are we watching?" Krista asked.

"Halloween."

"What's it about?"

"A guy coming back every Halloween to kill his family." Ymir said as she watched the screen. Krista frowned.

"That's not happy at all."

"You said you wanted a good Halloween movie and that is about it."

"Fine. As long as it's not too scary."

"Uh huh." Ymir ended the conversation and Krista turned her attention back to the screen. She watched the people move around getting ready for Halloween. Kids were buying costumes and teenagers making plans. Krista munched on popcorn. When she saw a guy following the little kids, she sat up straighter. Ymir was trying to keep a calm face, but Krista was too cute. About half an hour later, the killer was after someone and Krista was clinging onto Ymir. She had completely forgotten the popcorn and when the killer had caught the person, threw the bowl into the air. She threw her hands up to her face to block out the killing. She trembled and Ymir poked at her cheeks. She turned her head and told Ymir to leave her alone. "Scared now Krista? We haven't even gotten to the best part."

"You suck."

"Hey just watch the movie. You said I could pick."

"I shouldn't have."

"You made us watch Charlie Brown...a kid movie."

"It's better than this..this gore."

"Watch the screen short stuff."

"Fine." Krista fixed her eyes back onto the TV. Krista stayed quiet for the rest of the movie. Ymir knew she had her eyes closed though. It was too easy to scare her blonde girlfriend. When the ending credits started, Krista stood up and ran to their bedroom. Ymir laughed and turned the TV off. Leaving the mess of popcorn on the floor, she walked up the stairs to find the little blonde. She saw her hiding under the blanket. Ymir jumped on the bed and grabbed Krista. The small girl screamed and Ymir busted out laughing. "Ymir!"

"Oh did I scare you?" Ymir teased.

"You're evil."

"Yep I'm your big evil girlfriend."

"I get to choose next time."

"Fine. I guess I can deal with it." Ymir pulled the blanket away from Krista and laid on top of her. "Night."

"You really have to sleep on top of me?"

"Of course. I have to keep you safe right?" Krista smiled and fell asleep to the warm scent of Ymir.


	12. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

Ymir walked around her apartment cleaning things up. She wanted it to be clean for when her girlfriend came over. She had invited her over since it was Halloween and they had nothing to do anyways. Ymir picked up another empty soda can and tossed it in the trash. She sighed.

"I should keep this place clean." She went into the kitchen and chuckled. She had a bowl of candy with a surprise for her little girlfriend. She carried it into the living room and sat it on the table in front of the couch. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to open the door. She grinned and let Krista in.

"You cleaned?"

"Well...yeah." Ymir rubbed the back of her head nervously and motioned for Krista to take a seat. The blonde took a seat and looked at the candy bowl. She reached in and grabbed a chocolate bar. Ymir took a piece for herself. The two sat in silence for a moment. Krista went to grab another piece and screamed when she grabbed a slimy worm.

"Ymir!"

The brunette busted out laughing and got the worm thrown in her face. Krista stood up and went to wash her hands. Ymir smirked. "Trick."

"What?"

"I said trick." Ymir watched Krista closely. The blonde smiled and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Ymir munched on candy while waiting for Krista. A couple minutes later Krista emerged and Ymir looked at her. She choked on her candy and stared at the blonde. Krista was wearing a skimpy nurse outfit. She made her way to the couch and sat on Ymir's stomach. She could feel Ymir's pulse going crazy.

"You look like you have a fever. Maybe I should check and see." Krista smiled playfully and Ymir gulped. She may have gotten the trick part...but Krista would get the treat. Ymir felt as if her heart was going to burst as Krista leaned down to kiss her roughly. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Ymir swore she would've died of a nosebleed if that was possible.


	13. Zombies

**Zombies**

Krista walked through the camp searching for any sign of life. She had only been at this camp for couple of weeks. It had only been three months since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse and she was surprised she had managed for so long. Of course, she had found that beautiful brunette a month after the world went to hell. Ymir had saved her from a hoard of zombies. Krista had hurt her ankle and couldn't even move. She had resigned herself to death, but the tall girl yelled at her for giving up and carried her away. Krista would never forget what Ymir did for her. Krista looked inside of tents and still couldn't find any breathing people. If they had been more prepared, they might not have died by the hands of the undead. She hadn't seen Ymir all day. The brunette had left their tent before dawn to hunt. Krista could only hope Ymir was still alive. Krista turned to see the dead rising and looking around for their first meal. She clenched the knife in her hand and readied herself for the attack. One of the zombies started towards her and she stabbed the knife through its head. She struggled to yank it out, but eventually got it. She saw three more coming at her and started running. She couldn't handle all of them. Krista ran into the woods and saw about a dozen more.

"Great..." She looked to her left and saw a clear path. She took off running and didn't stop for anything. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she ran faster. Suddenly she was pulled to the side and a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet." She looked up to see Ymir looking around. She could tell she was thinking of a plan. Ymir pulled Krista along with her and they ran towards a cliff. She saw a tree and pushed the blonde towards it. "Climb."

"What about you?"

"I'll join you in a moment."

Krista started climbing up the tree and Ymir disappeared. The small girl got high up and waited for Ymir to return. A few minutes later she could hear a rustling in the leaves. Krista looked down and saw a panting Ymir.

"Come on down. I found an old cabin we can stay in tonight."

Krista climbed down and followed Ymir. Ymir kept a close watch on their surroundings. Before they knew it, they were at the small cabin. Ymir opened the door and let Krista in. The blonde sat down on the bed and watched Ymir block all the entrances and windows. Once she finished, Ymir plopped down beside Krista and sighed.

"So everyone died?"

"Yeah..."

"At least you're okay." Ymir said as she pulled Krista in for a kiss. The blonde smiled and kissed her back.

"I'm glad you're okay Ymir."

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily." She teased. Krista snuggled up close to Ymir and let her tired eyes close. She listened to the strong heartbeat of Ymir and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	14. Severed Head

**Severed Head**

Krista skipped down the hall and headed towards her locker. It was in between classes and she needed to grab a book for her next class. She stopped in front of hers and used the combination to open the lock. She opened the locker and screamed. A severed head was sitting on the top shelf with a note that said 'You're next.' Krista fell backwards and stared at the head. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

'_It's a head...I'm next? What did I do wrong?_' Krista struggled to her feet and started sprinting to the classroom. When she got there she ran up to Ymir and yanked on the girl's sleeve.

"What?" Ymir asked as she lifted her head to look at the girl tugging on her sleeve. Krista was in a panic and Ymir sighed as she stood up. "Can't you tell me why you're dragging me out of class?"

"I'm next!"

"Huh?" Ymir was pulled out the door by her smaller girlfriend and they ran towards Krista's locker. Krista pushed Ymir to it and the taller girl looked inside. She turned towards Krista and looked around the hall. "We're leaving." Ymir said as she picked the blonde up and headed to the roof of the school. Krista tried to stop her, but Ymir wouldn't stop. They stopped at the top of the stairs and Ymir set Krista down so she could open the door. She pushed the short girl out before following her.

"What are we doing out here?" Krista asked nervously.

"You're going to stay put while I go find the dumb ass who did that."

"What if they hurt you?!"

"Krista it's a stupid Halloween joke. Besides...think they could beat me?"

"Well...no." Ymir patted Krista's head and started for the door.

"Stay put. I'll come back once I find out who did that."

"If it was just a joke, why do I have to stay?"

"No reason. Now stay put." Ymir walked through the door and Krista sat down. She would probably be here for awhile. Ymir walked down the stairs and grinned.

'_If I was to let her come, she would stop me from beating the living daylights out of them._' Ymir stopped by Krista's locker and tossed the fake head in the trash. She sighed and waited. The idiots would have to stop by soon. She heard the final bell for the day and stretched. It had been over an hour already. Krista must be really bored by now. A couple boys came along and stopped to stare at her. She stepped away from the locker.

"I bet you're the idiots that frightened my little Krista."

"How did you know?"

"Well I know for a fact that your lockers are on the other side of the school and I've caught you looking at her too many times to count."

"You're pretty smart."

"And I'm going to kick your asses." Ymir cracked her knuckles and started towards them. One guy grinned and ran at her. Ymir stepped out of the way and sent him flying into a locker with a kick. He grunted and stood up.

"You bitch." He came at her and his friends stopped her from escaping the blow. He hit her hard in the face. She forced her way away from the boys and punched the first guy. The force of the punch cracked his nose. He hissed in pain and fell to his knees. She kicked another guy hard in the gut. The third boy took off running before she could hit him.

"Stay away from Krista." Ymir warned. They nodded weakly and stood up to leave. Blood was pouring out of the guy's nose as he limped away with his friend. Ymir wiped some blood away from her busted lip and went to get Krista. She found the blonde sleeping. Ymir smiled and gently woke the blonde from her short slumber.

"Ymir?"

"Hey I got the bad guys."

"Your lip!"

"It's fine. Just a busted lip. You should see the guy who did it." Ymir grinned and Krista couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thank you." Krista kissed Ymir's cheek softly and helped her stand. "I hope you're coming over today. I'd like to take care of my protector." Krista said with a cute smile. Ymir nodded. Sure it was just a stupid Halloween prank, but she was going to keep jerks away from her little Krista. She wasn't going to let them take away her smile.


	15. The Doll

**AN: I could use some prompts, so if you have any send me some. I may write them or I may not. :D Just depends and wow...this is longer than expected XD**

**The Doll**

Krista walked inside the house and skipped into the kitchen. Ymir had her back turned and was eating a sandwich. Krista hugged her from behind, and Ymir turned around with the sandwich still in her mouth.

"Hi Ymir."

"Mhmm."

"Take that out of your mouth if you want to talk." Krista scolded. Ymir chuckled and removed the sandwich after taking a bite.

"Fine. Hey shorty."

"Ymir...stop."

"I'll think about it. Hey what's that in your hand?"

"Oh! It's a doll that Armin gave me."

"It's hideous."

"Is not!" Krista turned around and walked away from Ymir.

"So you're going to keep it?"

"Of course. Now leave it alone. I need to go take a shower before work." Krista ran up the stairs after setting the doll on the couch. Ymir stared at the doll and chewed on her sandwich.

"Fine...you can stay, but you're not coming to bed with us."

"Ymir? Are you talking to the doll?" Krista asked as she peeked her head around the corner.

"Uh...no. Go take your shower."

"Okay then." Krista skipped to the bathroom and Ymir heard the water turn on. She sat down on the far end on the couch and finished eating her sandwich. She turned to look at the doll a few minutes later and saw that it had moved a little. She scratched her head in confusion. Nobody had touched it since Krista set it down. Ymir shrugged and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she found a scary movie. She relaxed and watched the TV with interest. Something hit her side and she looked down to see the doll leaning against her. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She was far away from that doll. The only other person that could have moved it was Krista. Ymir walked into the bathroom where Krista was humming to a song in her head. She opened the shower door and Krista yelped in fright.

"Ymir!"

"How did you get back in here so fast?"

"Huh?" Krista stared at Ymir in total confusion.

"You moved that doll closer to me."

"I did not Ymir. I have been here the entire time."

"Then who moved it?"

"I don't know...can I please finish my shower?" Krista asked nervously. Ymir apologized and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and nearly tripped over the last one. The doll was on the floor near the stairs.

"I know I didn't move that there..." Ymir walked around the ugly doll and headed into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and washed her face. She reached for a towel and dried her face. When she opened her eyes, the doll was on the counter. "What the hell...!?" Ymir heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later, Krista was down the stairs still dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"What is it Ymir?"

"The doll...it moved again!"

"It's a doll Ymir. They don't just move on their own."

"Well this one can."

"You're unbelievable. I need to get to work." Krista walked back up the stairs leaving a confused Ymir. The brunette stepped out of the kitchen and went back to watching TV. She would just block out the doll. She was being ridiculous right? She sighed and leaned back into the couch. Krista came back down the stairs fully dressed. She kissed Ymir's cheek before slipping her shoes on. The blonde saw Ymir dosing off and smiled. Her Ymir could be so cute when sleeping. Krista started to walk out the door when something stopped her. She looked down and saw the doll.

'_Ymir couldn't have done this...she's asleep._' Krista picked the doll up and put it away in the closet before walking out the door. She had a bad feeling about the doll all of a sudden. About an hour later Ymir woke in a panic. She couldn't breathe. When Ymir opened her eyes, she found the doll on her face. Only it wasn't just sitting there, it was clinging on. She brought her hand up and tore the doll off her face and tossed it across the room. She stood up and decided to search the house. Someone had to of put that doll on her face. Maybe Krista? No she would never do that. Then who? Ymir came up empty handed and walked back down the stairs to find the doll sitting upright on the table. The girl felt a chill run down her spine and stared at the doll. It had its head turned towards her and it's creepy smile put Ymir on edge. This wasn't an ordinary doll. Ymir ducked as a vase flew at her head.

"What the hell!?" She yelled. Nothing was in the room besides her and that doll. So who threw the vase? Ymir barely dodged another flying object as it hurtled towards her. She ducked again and again as things flew at her. No matter where she went the doll always seemed to be watching her every move. She kept moving until she heard the door unlock and Krista walked in. The blonde dropped her keys and stared in horror as she saw the mess that had become of the house.

"Ymir!?"

"The doll..." Ymir squeaked as a chair flew by her head.

"What do you mean? I put it in the closet."

"It was suffocating me when I woke up. Now things are flying at me!"

"What do we do?!" Krista ran to Ymir's side and held onto the sweaty woman. Ymir looked around for anything that may help.

"Burn it?"

"Huh?"

"We should burn it. That way it's gone for good."

"How?"

"Uh...you go start a fire out back. I'll take care of this thing." Ymir made sure no flying objects hit Krista as she escaped. Ymir got hit in the head by a flying pot. She hissed in pain and charged for the doll. She grabbed it and barely missed a knife flying at her. It embedded itself into the wall and she made a run for the back door. She saw Krista lighting the fire. "Hurry!" Ymir yelled. Krista lit a match and tossed it into the fire pit. Ymir threw the doll into the flames and watched as it burned. She slumped to her knees and Krista wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Is it over?"

"I hope so." Ymir sighed.

"I wonder how that thing was so evil. I thought it was so cute."

"You have a bad taste in these things."

"Do not!"

"Yeah you do."

"Want me to get some marshmallows?"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Fine." Ymir felt the arms around her disappear and waited for Krista to return. When she felt the blonde sit down beside her she smiled. They sat outside eating and watching the fire slowly die down. Ymir swallowed and spoke quietly. "I'd like to throw Armin into the fire." Krista paled and her marshmallow fell out of her mouth. She headbutted Ymir and made her take her words back.


	16. Vampire

**Vampire**

Ymir was sure she was lost. She had been traveling for a couple days now and still had not reached town, and the town was only supposed to be a few hours away. Ymir sighed and rubbed her hands together. It was chilly out since Fall had come. She saw an old church and approached it quickly. Ymir just wanted to escape the cold and find shelter. She could tell a storm was coming. She pushed the door open and marveled at the sight of the stain glass windows. Ymir walked in and closed the door behind her as she walked deeper into the church. Something moved and she pulled her knife out.

"Who's there?" Ymir called out. Something or someone was standing in front of a statue of an angel. Ymir walked closer and saw that it was a girl. The girl turned her head and smiled at Ymir and Ymir was stunned by her beauty. The girl had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Krista."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Ymir furrowed her brows in annoyance. "You going to tell me?"

"I live here and why are you here?" Krista started walking towards Ymir and the taller girl had the urge to move closer to the blonde but remained in the same spot.

"I uh...got lost and my name is Y-Ymir." Ymir couldn't stop staring into Krista's eyes. The girl stopped in front of the brunette and lifted a hand to her face. Ymir flinched. The hand was cold. Way too cold even in this weather.

"Lost huh. In a place like this Ymir?"

"You said you live here."

"I do."

"It's a church."

"I know." Krista smiled up at the brunette. "I have been, for over thirty years."

Ymir froze. "What are you?"

"Lean down...and I'll show you." Ymir finally snapped back to reality and pushed herself away from the small girl.

"You're not human."

"Correct."

"Just tell me what you are and what you want with me."

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

"What are you?" Ymir had her back to the door and was ready to escape if needed. Although, she didn't feel like this girl wanted to harm her. She could see the loneliness in her eyes. 

"You're going to leave anyways...I'm a vampire." Krista said as she looked down at her feet. Ymir sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"A vampire...like the ones that drink blood?"

"Yeah."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"None. Well I guess you're no threat then." Ymir patted Krista on the head and grinned down at the girl.

"You're not running away?"

"Well I said I was lost right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just stay here for the night if it's okay with you."

Krista smiled and hugged the taller girl. "Thank you!"

"Calm down shorty." Ymir tried to pry the girl off of her when a thought occurred to her. "How do you stay alive without blood?"

"I hunt animals. I've tasted human blood before, but never harmed anyone when doing it."

"That's impressive. You must have great self control."

"You have no idea." Krista mumbled under her breath.

"Are you hungry now?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need blood?"

"Well I was about to go hunting before you showed up."

"I'll let you have some of mine."

"Really!?" Krista's eyes lit up at hearing those words. Ymir chuckled at the cute vampire's joy.

"Sure. Just don't bleed me dry."

"Thank you!" Krista hugged the girl again and led them into a bedroom. Ymir looked around at the girl's room. Nothing looked liked something a vampire would have. It seemed like normal things a teenage girl would have. Ymir sat down on the bed. Krista stood in front of the girl contemplating her next move.

"What?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Krista blushed and Ymir pulled the girl down and kissed her. She had no idea why she did it, but she really didn't care. Krista was just too cute to resist. Ymir pulled away and looked into Krista's eyes. "Why did you do that?" Krista asked softly.

"I don't know...sorry." Ymir looked off to the side and Krista smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had been close to her. She kissed Ymir's cheek.

"I don't mind." She moved and kissed Ymir's neck.

"Is this going to hurt?" Ymir felt a prick and then nothing but Krista's cool lips on her skin. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. Before she knew it, Krista pulled away and Ymir moaned. It had felt so good that she didn't want it to stop.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Ymir fell backwards onto the bed and put her arms under her head. Krista scooted up beside her and laid her head on Ymir's chest. "Sweet dreams short stuff."

"Goodnight Ymir." Krista didn't want Ymir to leave her, but she knew the girl would be gone in the morning.

"I think I'll come back after grabbing some stuff from my old place." Ymir said with a smirk. Krista looked up at her.

"Why?"

"You're too cute to leave alone. Think of it this way. You just got a new roommate." Krista's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Ymir tightly. She wasn't going to be alone anymore.


	17. Easy Scare

**AN: I am writing the others don't worry. Like I said...I got busy with moving stuff. Sucks, but I am trying to get these written out. Please don't come after me. **

**Easy Scare**

Krista sat down in her room and opened up her book to read. It was Halloween and she wanted to relax before her parents asked her to do something. She had wanted to spend the holiday with Ymir, but Krista's parents had asked her to stay home and help with trick or treaters. Krista heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. She opened the door and her dad smiled at her.

"Me and your mom had an idea that might make this night more fun for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask Ymir if she would like to come help scare people? She seems like she could easily do that."

"Really!?" Krista brightened up at the idea. She hugged her dad and ran to her desk to get her phone. She quickly flipped the phone open and texted the all too familiar number.

'_Hey Ymir! My parents want to know if you wanted to help scare trick or treaters tonight?_' Krista hit send and waited for the reply. A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

'_Why would I do that?_'

Krista sighed. '_Because you would get to scare little kids AND see me. All night._'

'_Really now...'_

'_Yes. So...?_' Krista was on the edge of her seat waiting for Ymir's text.

'_Okay. Be there soon._'

'_Yay!_' Krista grinned and jumped off her seat. She ran down the stairs and found her parents in the living room.

"Ymir is coming over to help."

"Okay you should go get dressed."

"Okay!" Krista ran back up to her room and put on her costume. She was wearing a bloody nurse outfit. A few minutes later she ran down the stairs after hearing the door bell. Her parents shook their heads. Krista was all too excited to see her girlfriend. Krista opened the door, but fell backwards with a yelp.

"Got you." Ymir said as she pulled off her mask and helped Krista stand. The blonde puffed her cheeks out and Ymir laughed. She shut the door as she walked inside. "So what are we doing my beautiful nurse?"

"Stop it Ymir...my parents." Krista blushed as her parents stared at the two girls. "And we're just going to be outside. You scare the kids and I'll hand out the candy."

"Aww you don't think you can scare them?" Ymir teased.

"Well you're a whole lot scarier than me." Krista stuck her tongue out at Ymir and the brunette grabbed her.

"Am I now?" She breathed into Krista's ear causing the small girl to shiver. Ymir released her and the blonde tried to rid herself of her blush. Her parents sighed. They knew that Krista was in love with Ymir, but that didn't mean they were completely comfortable with it.

"So can we leave this to you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom. We can handle it."

"Okay. We should be back before midnight."

"Okay.

"Keep your hands to yourselves." Her father warned. Krista nodded and watched her parents walk out the door. Ymir grinned.

"So it's just you and me?"

"Yeah, but we have a job to do." Krista warned.

"Fine..." Ymir said. They sat on the couch watching TV while they waited for it to get dark. When the sun finally went down, the two got up and went outside. Krista sat on the porch steps while Ymir had pulled her mask on and went to hide somewhere. Soon kids were filling up the streets and Krista smiled. She loved when all the kids got out to have fun. A few kids walked up and Ymir came out from a shadowy area and followed them as they walked towards Krista. The blonde was having a hard time not laughing as Ymir towered over the small kids. She bent down to their level and breathed heavily. One of the kids turned around and screamed. The others followed suit and Ymir tilted her head not making any other sounds than her breathing. Krista handed the kids some candy and watched them run off.

"You're really good Ymir."

"Thanks." Ymir said as she took a piece of candy and ran off to hide again. Kids came and went and Ymir terrified most of them. One kid actually kicked Ymir in the leg and ran off. Krista had to rub the spot that had been kicked and kissed it to make it better. Ymir had cracked jokes about her being a nurse. Over all, Krista really enjoyed spending her night with her girlfriend. Ymir enjoyed it as well since she stole candy and kisses from the little blonde. Once all of the trick or treaters were gone, Ymir and Krista went up to the small girl's bedroom for some rest. They crashed on Krista's bed and snuggled up to each other.

"I had fun tonight Ymir."

"Eh I guess I did too." Ymir said as she kissed Krista's head. The blonde smiled and moved to place a kiss on Ymir's lips.

"My scary monster."

"My cute nurse girlfriend that is easy to scare." Ymir said with a laugh. Krista headbutted her and then kissed the spot she hit.

"Better watch it. This nurse knows when to get rough."


	18. Graveyard Shift

**Graveyard Shift**

Krista walked around the room cleaning the floor while Ymir sat behind the cash register reading a book. The blonde set the mop down and walked over to Ymir.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh what?"

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"You're mean." Krista puffed her cheeks out and returned to cleaning the floors. Ymir lifted her head to watch the blonde.

"Don't you just love working the graveyard shift shorty?"

"Shut up Ymir."

"Are you scared?"

"Why would I be? I have my big scary girlfriend being mean behind the counter." Krista replied not even glancing at Ymir.

"Oh really? I guess you haven't heard the story."

"What?" Krista turned her head.

"Oh nothing. It will just scare you." Ymir looked back at her book. Things were silent for a moment until a hand came crashing down on the page she was reading. Ymir smirked. She had Krista right where she wanted.

"Tell me." Krista said as Ymir sighed.

"Okay." Ymir closed her book and focused her attention on Krista. "So you haven't heard the story of the guy that died three years ago on this night?" When Krista shook her head, Ymir continued. "Well it was a cold dark night such as tonight and one of the employees, Gary, was getting ready to leave. He was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen's many knives, when he slipped and cut his hand off." Krista was listening intently to the story. "He tried but failed to stop the bleeding. He died alone that night and some people say his ghost still haunts this place every year on this day."

"How do you know if he's here?"

"There are three signs. The lights will flicker on and off and the phone will ring, but nobody will be there."

"What's the third?" Krista asked quietly.

"A strange fog will come and then the ghost of Gary will come."

"What happens when he comes?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You really really want to know?"

"Yes Ymir." Krista said as she felt a chill run down her spine.

Ymir leaned in close. "He gets you and uses his rusty knife to take your life."

Krista turned pale. "I want to go home."

"Well too bad you have work to do." Ymir said as she returned to reading. Krista slowly got back to cleaning the floors. Another hour passed and Ymir groaned. They still had three more hours to work. The lights started to flicker and she sighed. "Really Krista?"

"What?" The blonde popped her head over a rack and looked at Ymir.

"The lights will flicker on and off."

"I'm not doing anything." The phone rang and Ymir answered it.

"Hello?" Nobody replied and she slammed the phone down. "What is going on?"

"Could it be Gary...?"

"It was a fake story Krista. I was joking."

"But the lights and phone?"

"Go take the garbage out."

"But..."

"Go." Ymir waved her hand and Krista sighed and grabbed the bag of Garbage. She slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open. She saw a strange green fog and turned to Ymir. The brunette shook her head. "Keep going Krista."

"Fine..." Krista walked outside and walked around the building to the garbage can. She tossed the bag in and looked around. She could see a strange man walking towards her. When he got closer she saw that he appeared to only have one hand. Krista screamed and ran off behind the building. The man shook his head and walked into the gas station. Ymir looked up and froze. He walked up to her and handed her an application.

"Sorry I called earlier, but my phone died, so I decided to come and bring this in tonight."

"Uh your hand?"

"Oh sorry the sleeves on this are too long." He pulled them back and Ymir sighed in relief. He had two hands.

"Oh have you seen a little blonde girl? She took the garbage out a few minutes ago and hasn't come back."

"Oh her. She ran off for some reason. Can you give that to your boss?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Thanks. Have a good night." The man turned and started to leave.

"Yeah you too." Ymir walked outside and started looking for Krista. She found the girl shivering behind a tree. "Really? Come over here."

"No...Gary will get me."

"He's not dead. He just wanted to work here."

"He had one hand."

"His sleeves were too long."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I talked to him. Now get over here. We have work to do." Ymir said as she pulled the girl back into the building. Krista sat down while Ymir got back to reading. Krista swore she was never working the graveyard shift again.


	19. Home Alone

**Home Alone**

Krista always hated being home alone. Especially on nights close to Halloween. All of the scary movies were on TV and people seemed to get crazier during the month. She locked all of the windows and decided to make some pumpkin pie. Cooking always helped ease her nerves. Krista turned on her Ipod and danced around the kitchen to get ingredients. She mixed everything together and poured it into a pan and then placed it into the oven. She set the timer and clapped her hands together.

"That's taken care of. Now to find a movie to watch." Krista said to herself as she removed her Ipod and plopped down onto the couch. She turned the TV on and found a nice movie to watch. She relaxed and laid down onto the couch with a smile. She heard something and sat up. She tried to listen for it again, but it never came so she just laid back down.

'_Must have been the wind._' She thought. Another noise came and she bolted upright. Krista muted the TV and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked outside. There was nothing out there that would be making a noise. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called Ymir.

"Ymir?" The girl on the other end sounded happy to hear from Krista. It makes sense since Krista hadn't called her all day.

"_What's up Krista?_"

"Well...I'm home alone and..."

"_You're scared?_"

"Kind of..."

"_Chicken._"

"Hey don't be so mean!"

"_So why did you call? Need a cuddle buddy?_"

"Maybe." Krista said with a smile. Ymir chuckled.

"_I'll head over then. Did you make a pie?_"

"Of course. I told you I was going to."

"_Good cause I'm craving it._"

"Hurry up Ymir."

"_Impatient huh?_"

"Just get your butt over here." Krista hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. She heard the timer go off and ran into the kitchen. She carefully removed the pie from the oven and smiled. It smelled so nice. Krista set the pie down and turned the oven off. She decided to sit back down and wait for Ymir to come. She heard a noise against the window again and hid her face under a pillow. When she finally heard the door bell she jumped up and opened the door. She jumped then into Ymir's arms and hugged her tight.

"Well hello to you too." Ymir chuckled. Krista released her and they both walked inside. Ymir immediately went to grab a slice of pie before slumping down onto the couch. Krista sat beside her as close as she could. Ymir turned the TV to another horror movie and Krista gave her a angry look. "Hey I'm here. Nothing will harm you."

"Fine." Krista leaned her head on Ymir's shoulder and watched the TV. Ymir enjoyed her pie as she watched. Krista heard the noise again and sat up. Ymir finished her pie and set the plate down on the table.

"What?"

"I heard a noise." Krista said as she rose out of her seat. Ymir sighed and followed suit. She walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Krista...could it be the tree branch scraping against the window?"

"..."

"You're can be so easily scared."

"Ymir...you suck."

"I didn't place the tree there."

"Well...i don't even know what to say." Krista sighed as she fell back down onto the couch. Ymir chuckled and sat down beside her.

"Well what do you say I protect you up in your bedroom?"

"I don't know if that can be called protecting." Krista said as she looked at Ymir, but rose to her feet. Ymir grinned and turned the TV off.

"Well I'll make sure the tree's leave us alone up there." Ymir was promptly smacked upside the head as Krista led the way up stairs.


	20. Halloween Fun

**Halloween Fun**

Ymir dragged Krista outside and into the cold night. She carried her backpack and grinned as she pushed Krista into her car and then walked around to the drivers seat. She sat down and started the car.

"Ymir this is a bad idea."

"It will be fun." Ymir said as she started driving. Krista fidgeted in the passengers seat and stared out the window.

"Yeah what if we're caught?"

"We won't get caught." Ymir said as she stopped in front of a house. All the lights were off and she stepped out of the car. "Come on."

"This is a bad idea." Krista said as she stepped out of the car. Ymir pulled out a carton of eggs and toilet paper. She handed the eggs to Krista.

"You throw them and I'll take care of the trees."

"But I said I don't want to help."

"Aww come on. We're getting Levi back."

"He took your phone away for a reason."

"Yeah well it was a dumb reason." Ymir said as she tossed the toilet paper over a tree branch. Krista sighed and stayed by the car. Ymir opened the carton and took an egg out. She threw it at the door and threw a fist in the air as the egg splattered. "Now that is all you have to do." Krista sighed and took out an egg.

"If I get caught I swear you are in for it." She walked closer to the house and threw an egg. It hit the front of the house and she laughed. She threw another and it hit the window. Ymir watched in amusement as Krista had some fun throwing the eggs. She knew she could get the girl to cause some trouble. She tossed the empty roll into her car and looked at her work. Toilet paper covered the tree and looked like it would be a pain to get rid of. She skipped over to Krista and helped throw the rest of the eggs. Once they finished she threw the carton in the back of the car and high fived Krista.

"Told you it would be fun." Ymir ruffled Krista's hair and the blonde smacked her hands away.

"Better leave. I see a car coming." Krista jumped in the car and Ymir rushed to the drivers seat and started driving away quickly. Both girls were laughing until it hurt.

"I can't wait to see Levi's face tomorrow."

"It should be interesting. Watch him pin it on Eren again."

"Happens every time." Ymir said as she drove them to an ice cream shop. "So did you have fun or what?"

"I did and if only my parents knew just what you can get me to do." Krista said as she leaned over the seat as kissed Ymir.

"They have me locked away." Ymir said as she kissed Krista back.


	21. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary**

Krista walked into Ymir's apartment and looked around for the tall girl. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in there to see Ymir grabbing some cookies out of her cookie jar. Krista hugged the taller girl from behind.

"Hey shorty."

"Ymir..."

"What I like calling you that." Ymir said as she shoved a cookie into Krista's mouth. The blonde grabbed the cookie and munched on it. Ymir ate her own and walked up to her bedroom. She plopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. Krista laid on top of her and kissed both of Ymir's hands. The brunette lifted her hands to rest on Krista's back.

"So what are we going to do?" Krista asked softly.

"Hmm...can't tell scary stories."

"Can to. I don't always get scared."

"Yes you do." Ymir said as she lifted herself with her elbows. Krista puffed out her cheeks.

"You told me the story of bloody Mary and I didn't get scared."

"That's because you didn't go say her name in the mirror three times while spinning around."

"Want me to prove it?" Krista asked as she she up on Ymir's stomach.

"Yeah I do in fact."

"Fine." Krista said as she got off the bed and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Ymir smirked and stood up to follow the little blonde. She watched as Krista took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Now do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes Ymir. Now shut up." Krista said as she pushed Ymir away from her. The brunette crossed her arms and watched. Krista stood in front of the mirror and spun around once. "Bloody Mary." She turned again and took a deep breath. "Bloody Mary." As she turned the third time, Ymir slipped on a scary mask and stood behind Krista. The small girl came to a stop in front of the mirror and said bloody Mary once more before opening her eyes. When she did, Krista let out a blood curling scream as Ymir grabbed her.

"Gotcha'." Ymir said before completely busting out laughing. She slipped the mask off and grinned at Krista.

"You really suck Ymir!" Krista said as she headbutted Ymir.

"I couldn't help it. You're just too cute when you're all serious." Ymir said as she rubbed her sore head. Krista pushed passed the taller girl and walked into the bedroom. Ymir followed her and sat on the bed. Krista ignored her and Ymir played with a strand of Krista's hair. "Sorry?"

"Not accepted."

"Aww come on it was just a joke."

"No."

"What will make you happy?"

"Hmm..." Krista sat up and faced Ymir. "Give me a massage."

"Really?" Ymir said in disbelief. Krista nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay then princess." Ymir chuckled before shifting positions and placing her hands on Krista's shoulders. Krista smiled.

'_You're going to get it soon Ymir._' She thought deviously.


	22. Krista's Revenge

**Krista's Revenge**

Krista handed the bag of candy to Sasha and the girl grinned in return.

"So you know what you're supposed to do Sasha?"

"Pretend to kill you and scare Ymir."

"Yep." Krista smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. Sasha set her candy down and slipped on her mask and then grabbed her knife. Krista walked down the stairs and pointed out where Sasha was to get her. Krista heard Ymir's car pull up and grinned. "Time to get you back for scaring me Ymir. Get ready Sasha." The brunette went and hid herself while Krista sat down on the couch. Ymir walked in and kicked her shoes off at the door.

"Hey Krista." Ymir said as she walked up to the girl and kissed her. Krista smiled.

"Hi Ymir. How was work?"

"Boring. I'm going to go take a shower." Ymir walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Krista waited until she heard the shower turn on.

"Okay ready Sasha?"

"Yeah." The girl grinned under her mask. "Let's do this." She moved towards Krista and the blonde started running and yelling.

"Stay away!" She screamed as Sasha moved towards her. Krista 'tripped' and Sasha got her with the knife. Krista felt the fake blood ooze out of the little packet in her shirt. She held it and ran up the stairs. "Get away from me!"

Ymir stepped out of the shower after she heard the screaming and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door and saw Krista run past the door with blood on her. She saw someone else dash past her with a knife. Ymir grit her teeth together and ran after them. She found Krista on the ground with the attacker on top of her. The knife was at Krista's throat. Ymir glared at the person in the mask. "And what do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?"

Sasha lifted the knife and held it above Krista. The blonde acted afraid and closed her eyes as Sasha brought the knife down. Ymir launched herself at them and knocked Sasha into the wall before the knife could hit it's target. Ymir went to hit Sasha when Krista stopped her.

"Krista?"

"You can stop now Ymir."

"Huh?"

"Sasha."

Sasha pulled her mask off and grinned. Ymir exchanged glances between the two girls. "What is going on!?"

Krista laughed and lifted her shirt to show the fake blood and Sasha pressed her finger to the tip of her knife. The knife was a fake. Ymir stared at Krista in disbelief.

"You tricked me..."

"Yep."

"You had potato girl help you."

"Yep."

"I guess you have what it takes to be a prankster." Ymir said as she ruffled the blondes hair. Sasha stood up and bid farewell to the girls. She had a date with a big bag of candy to get to. Krista couldn't contain her laughter.

"Ymir. You should really put your towel on."

"Huh?" She looked down and saw that it had fallen off. "Crap!" She picked her towel up and dragged Krista into the bathroom with her.

"Ymir!?"

"Well I need to finish my shower and you should wash that blood off." Ymir stepped into the shower and turned her back to Krista. The blonde grinned and stripped down before making her way into the shower. She wrapped both arms around the girl and kissed her back.

"Well I guess I could play awhile."


	23. Werewolf

**AN: Well...this turned into a quick little lemon...**

**Werewolf**

Krista walked down the small stone path in the woods and pulled her jacket around her tighter. The weather had gotten colder and she hated the cold. She hurried towards her small cabin. Krista loved living out in the woods, but sometimes it scared her. A lot of animals passed by and she never knew if they would harm her. Just as she reached her cabin, a howl broke through the night and she rushed to get inside. Once she closed the door behind her, she locked the door and turned her bedside lamp on. She then moved to start a bath. The howl still echoed through her head and she slowly started to remove the clothes. The animal sounded like it was in pain. Krista sat down in the bath and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had no idea what animal was howling outside and she wasn't wanting to find out. She heard something thump against her door and yelped. The noise didn't come again, so Krista rose up out of the tub after letting the water out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She slowly walked to her door.

"There's not going to be a murderous animal going to eat you Krista." She took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a wolfish figure crumpled on her doorstep. She covered her mouth and touched the creature with her foot. It moved and she jumped backwards. The creature started to lose fur it seemed. Krista got a closer look and saw that the wolf was gaining a human shape. It turned into a girl. Krista poked her and got a groan in response. The woman opened her eyes and looked at Krista. She seemed confused, but then got a look of fear in her eyes. She jumped up on her feet and looked around her. Krista blushed because the woman was completely naked before her. "Umm...who are you?" Krista asked slowly. The girl looked at her.

"Ymir..."

"Well Ymir...why are you in the woods naked and what happened to your side and I'm Krista." Krista saw a big cut on Ymir's side and it was bleeding.

"I was attacked." Ymir said simply.

'_That must be why she was so scared._' Krista thought.

"Would you like me to take a look at that wound?" Krista asked as she stepped forward. Ymir looked down at her side and touched the injury.

"This is nothing."

"It looks pretty bad."

"Give it time and it will heal." Ymir said as she stepped inside and closed the door. Krista gulped. Ymir was beautiful and she couldn't deny the fact. The tall girl grinned as she caught Krista staring."See something you like shorty?"

"S-sorry..."

Ymir stepped closer to Krista and touched her cheek. Krista's heart was beating fast and Ymir could hear it. "Are you scared?"

"N-no." Krista stuttered at the warm feeling of Ymir's hand on her cheek. The brunette bent down to Krista's level.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I don't know...why are you naked?"

"So that's it huh? Well I'm a werewolf you see and clothes just don't stay on." She said as she pushed Krista down onto the bed. The blonde gasped and blushed even more. "Tell me, what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"I um live here..."

"But what if the big bad wolf gets you?"

"..."

"No response." Ymir smirked. This girl was too cute and she wanted her. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care anymore. This girl was something else. Ymir leaned in until her lips were only centimeters away from Krista's. "You're cute."

"Wha..." Krista's blush deepened as Ymir kissed her. Her lips were soft and Krista closed her eyes and kissed back. She brought her arms up around Ymir's neck and pulled her closer. Ymir moved them so she was hovering over Krista. The blonde let Ymir lay her body on top of her as they kissed. When they broke apart, Ymir could see the lust in the girl's eyes and knew hers were similar. She grabbed Krista's towel and tossed it on the ground. Krista looked at Ymir's side and saw that the cut had disappeared and only left some dried blood. "It healed..."

"Told you it would." Ymir said as she stared at the blondes body. Krista blushed under her gaze and started to cover herself. "No don't. You're beautiful." Ymir said as she bent down and placed a quick kiss on the girl's lips. Krista smiled and let Ymir leave kisses on her body. The girl kissed each breast before latching her mouth onto one and groping the other. She relished in the sweet moans Krista was making. She switched breasts and gave them both equal treatment before kissing her way down the girl's stomach. Krista was moaning Ymir's name and it was driving the brunette crazy. She looked up at Krista and spoke huskily. "I want to taste you." She moved between Krista's legs and started licking the girl. The moans got louder and Ymir thrust her tongue deep into Krista and then pulled it out and replaced it with two fingers. Krista cried out and clenched her hands in the bedsheets. Ymir latched her mouth onto the girl's clitoris and pumped her fingers faster. She could feel Krista coming close. "Come for me." Hearing those words sent Krista over the edge and she screamed out Ymir's name. Ymir pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. She moved up to Krista and kissed her again. "Like that?"

"Y-yeah..." Krista was panting as if she had just run a marathon and was covered in sweat. Ymir grinned and laid down beside her. She pulled the girl close to her and pulled the blankets over them.

"Well I think I just found myself a girlfriend." Ymir said as she started to fall asleep.


End file.
